into Darkness
by Requiem of Silence
Summary: Rated for mild swearing and some violence. Yuugi is mysteriously murdered and only Yami knows who did it! He continues living on pure rage and is bent on destroying the world. Only Kaiba can save him! SxY
1. Thread of Innocence

into Darkness: A YGO! fic  
  
RoS: Hello and welcome to my fic into Darkness. I don't know why I decided to spell the title like that but hell, like I really care. If it gives you the wrong imppression of me then whatever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own YGO! That belongs to the well-loved creator Kazuki Takahashi. And a few more people, including Shonen Jump. Bless them. As a warning, this is yaoi. I am a very professed yaoi hater but I'm starting to lighten up since these are people who don't really exist. I'll leave my criticism for reality.

--...--...--...--  
  
"No! Stop! Wha - What are you doing?!" the boy cried.  
  
"UAAGGHH!!!"  
  
The figure licked the blade, grinning as he did so. "Your dying scream shall pierce the night sky like a thousand needles, and no one is around to hear. Do you really make a sound?"  
  
The boy whimpered. He cradled his right arm. A long, red, jagged gash ran down the shoulder to the wrist.  
  
"Don't know? Hmm, then let's find out." He raised his arm, preparing to thrust the blade into the child's heart.  
  
He drew a shaky breath. "Why are you doing this, why?"  
  
His attacker stopped for a moment, "Because. I hate you, Yuugi."  
  
"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Yami awoke, his chest bleeding and his arm just one massive pain. He was confused. What was happening? Turning his head he was unprepared for sudden shut down. Before he did black out he saw a man walking away. As it always does in dramas and mysteries, lightning flashed, illuminating the man's features. Yami was surprised to see someone very familiar.  
  
"Y- You."  
  
Total darkness.  
  
-Domino Hospital-  
  
Anzu and Honda listened to the tiny blips of the machine. Yuugi, or rather Yami, was bandaged up rather tightly. In the chest and the arm. Smaller band-aids covered his face where he had apparently been nicked by a knife.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Anzu asked. "The doctor's said he'd be awake at least a month ago."  
  
Honda nodded, worried, "Well, Mizuno-sensei told me he must have experienced some kind of shock before he blacked out."  
  
Anzu was over concerned, she was terrified. "D - Do you think he'll just stay like this?"  
  
"The docs, can't rule it out ..." Honda answered. 'I just hope that's not the case.'  
  
Jonouchi entered the room, carrying a cafeteria tray, "Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"No improvement," a sandy-haired doctor said from behind him. "He's stable, but the brainwaves are very erratic. There might be some mental trauma."  
  
"I see," Jonouchi said. He sighed. 'I was hoping Yuugi would be awake. He'd be hungry, after all.'  
  
Setting the tray down on the table by the bed Jou sat down on a chair across Honda and Anzu. "How's he been doin'?"  
  
"Alright," Honda answered. "He's been breathing, at least."  
  
Jonouchi thought suddenly, "What about Gramps? How's he takin' it?"  
  
"Guys! I need t' know. I wasn't even there when he was attacked. I haven't talked to Motou-san since Yuugi was put in the hospital, and whenever I bring it up you're all deaf. Tell me!" he demanded.  
  
Anzu was on the verge of tears, "Mr. Motou was killed Jou!"  
  
"Say wha!?" he asked. Shock. It was coursing through his mind. Motou-san was a constant. He was as natural and as omni-present as the wind. As long as Yuugi was there so was Gramps.  
  
"It's true. The forensics say Gramps was killed by the same guy who did this to Yuuge!" Honda cried. It was over-bearing. They had decided to keep this from Jou, because who knows to what lengths of insanity he'd go to?  
  
The tension in the room increased. At this moment Seto Kaiba, brown-haired, tight-ass, rich kid walked into the room. "Hmm?"  
  
Mokuba followed, carrying a lap top under his arm. He blinked and asked, "Did we come at the wrong time?"  
  
"Kaiba!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Katsuya," Seto retorted snidely. "I'm not here to fight you."  
  
Mokuba smiled, "I insisted Seto and I come down here to see Yuugi."  
  
"Mokuba," Seto said warningly.  
  
Mokuba ignored his brother and stared worriedly at the sleeping Yuugi. "He looks bad. What happened to him, the reporters wouldn't say."  
  
At that moment silence reigned. Unchecked it pounded against the ears of the assembled people. And that's when hell was brought to earth. The sheets billowed in a non-existent gale. The millenium eye glowed a blood red on Yami's forehead. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
To be continued in Chapter One: Awakening  
  
A/N: I know, I know. So cliche. I can't do anything about it though. The updates will take a while for this since I don't normally write straight fics. I have to cross it over with something. N e way, ja ne til later!  
  
P.S: Sry this is so short but I'm getting kinda lazy.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 : The Dark King Awakes

RoS: I DON'T OWN ANYTHIN! Too bored to think of an appropriate disclaimer.

* * *

Isis slept in her hospital bed. She breathed in shallow breaths and sometimes she'd stop breathing all together. Marik would grip her hand and she would struggle to inhale. (SEL: Question, what happened to Isis? What is she dying from? RoS: IT WILL BE EXPLAINED!)

Rishid watched the siblings in concern. The elder Ishtar was doing badly. She looked sick and perspired buckets. She wasn't bleeding, there was no wound and the doctors traced no poison or sickness, yet she seemed to be ailed by a miserable, dogged illness. Her health had started deteriorating a week ago. However bad Isis was, Marik was doing worse. He hadn't eaten, slept or said anything since Isis fell sick.

"Please, Marik. Take a rest. It would do you sister no good if she were to awake only finding you have traded places," he said, placing his hand on his master's thin shoulder. Marik shook his head. His dry lips trembled as he heard the rapid succession of the beeping on the monitor.

He grasped his brother's arms and yanked him up. Marik yelped at the sudden jolt. He struggled wordlessly to free himself from Rishid's firm hold. "Marik, this is for your own good!" he cried. It hurt to see Marik in so much pain, both physically and psychologically. This unknown disease was not only tearing Isis to pieces, but it also ripped apart her brother as well. If he was not forced to be concerned with his own well-being he may not survive either.

"The dark king awakes," Isis rasped. Her blue eyes opened. They were clouded, the same pair of eyes that Shadi would use bore into your soul.

Rishid was so surprised he let go of Marik. He rushed over to his sister. Not a word came from his mouth, but his expression wrote volumes.

"The dark king awakes," she repeated. Her slender hands reached up to touch Marik's face. "Tell them. Go. Tell them. The dark king awakes."

He grasped her fingers and nodded. His eyes shone with unshed tears.

After a moment of silence Marik faced him, a determined look set upon his face.

"We're leaving."

"Where, Marik?" he asked. The answer was already clear to him.

The golden haired teen fastened his robes that bore the symbol of the Millennium Eye. "To Japan, and we're going right now."

Domino High School, Yard-

Ryou stabbed the sharp knife in his arm. With every painful sting whipping throughout his arm the world shattered around him, one by one a shard of realism dropped out of his perspective. Soon his sleeves were washed with blood and he was surrounded in darkness. He called the Shadow Realm with pain, even if he had to create it himself. His darker half materialized in front of him. His mocking smirk grinned at him from the darkness.

"Go ahead!" he cooed. "Do what you came here to do." His nail traced Ryou's face. Droplets of scarlet liquid formed on his pearly white skin.

Ryou dropped the knife at hearing him. There was that fear again. That unquestionable feeling of shaking knees, jelly arms and a ball the size of a mammoth in your chest. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

His smirk grew wider. "Make me."

Ryou fell to his knees when his yami started to cackle. That terrible sound of crackling thunder, pounding in his ears and making it feel like they were bleeding. They most likely were. He held his head, images of slaughtered children and numerous amounts of people, impaled through the heart swam in his mind. Hung out in the middle of the street. The roads died completely red. The poles looked like scarlet stones, shooting out from the streets. The victim's eyes were wide. The kind of freakish display that makes you want to die of fear, just to stop yourself from seeing. Grotesque acts of cruelty marched in front of his mind's eye and he saw them all so clearly.

Tears fell to the black earth, stained with blood. "Why!" he sobbed. "Why are you showing them to me!"

Bakura lifted his tear-stained face so their eyes met. Ryou found himself looking at his reflection. Albeit, a far more demented version, but still himself. His hair, his skin, his body. Even though they all belonged to him, his soul was chained. A small flickering light in the dark.

"Because you should see there's nothing more for you. The world has already run out of her heroes and knights in shining armor," he said. "You've lived far too long. Now Yami won't be around to save you. I've found my ally."

Ryou's perfect chocolate orbs looked with terror into his yami's. Bakura smiled sadistically as he slid his thumb down his hikari's throat.

He smiled that Cheshire grin again. "Ahh . . ." he purred. "I love that look on your face. You think that you can somehow free yourself from me. Those beautiful eyes, so full of terror. It makes me want to gouge them out and hang them for decoration. What do you say, Ryou-kun?" His other hand touched Ryou's closed eyelids.

He trembled, feeling the cold chill run through his eyes. His heart pumped wildly. What was he going to do? He couldn't run, he couldn't scream. Was there anyone who cared if he died? If he was blind? Would there be anyone who would feel sad at his death. No one. There wouldn't be a single soul in the world who would cry for him. At this startling revelation was a sense of peace. He wouldn't be burdened by the feelings of guilt caused by the sorrow of his friends. Friends, a superficial word. One that a person who had been so lonely as he could never understand. Even the presence of their love and compassion were somehow just a dream. He'd been alone all that time. Friends were supposed to always be there for you, but where are they now? Where is that saving grace?

They're not here. They don't care. They will never come. This gave him courage. If no one would help him, he might as well see the end of his life and go down the path of death with dignity. He opened his eyes, wondering what he would see. Bakura stared down at him, that slightly crazed expression adorned his visage. For some reason it comforted him. Bakura was the one who was always there. He never left his side.

Ryou struggled to stand again. He held to Bakura's arm. Every fraction of an inch made another shot of pain go through his body. Every time he moved it felt like he was going to die. It was exactly what he wanted. He grimaced as his right hand went numb.

Bakura watched his hikari grapple at his arm. 'What does he seek to accomplish?' he asked himself. 'Perhaps he's grown enough backbone to fight me.'

"Hikari, my dear, that's not the way to pick a fight. If it's a brawl you want then you should say so," he commented.

Ryou coughed and blood splashed to the floor. "No. I don't want to fight," he coughed. "I want . . . to die."

The yami grinned, delighted. "Then, I shant deny this last request," Bakura remarked. His voice sounded almost cheerful, like killing a human made him high

"You sick, sick bastard," Ryou growled.

Bakura smirked, driving his hand through the light's chest. An organ exploded from out of his back. Ryou's heart flopped to the ground. Bakura pulled his hand out slowly, enjoying the blood gush out of the open wound in his hikari's chest. Bakura licked his finger delightedly. "It's been a long time since I've had a nice kill," he said to himself. The Shadow Realm melted away, the demons locked in there howled, they hadn't been fed for a millennia.

Content with the scene Bakura smirked. He'd finally gotten rid of that bothersome hikari. He got off of the ground and peeled off the crimson shirt. "I should burn this," he muttered. Bakura smiled smugly, this body was now only his. His long planning was finally useful. He thought he would have to wait longer for the Pharaoh to break down, but he was as weak as he'd supposed.

He walked back to the late-Ryou's home. He searched in his pockets and found the keys. Opening and closing the door, he flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. There was the news, in all its beautiful, morbid glory. Bakura loved watching the channel, all the misery in the world was displayed to him on a silver screen, so to speak. He frowned after watching a few minutes. Sighing, he turned it off and dropped the remote on the floor.

'I don't understand,' he thought. 'He wanted to die, but . . . why?' He had killed many innocents in his lifetime, but none he knew as intimately as his hikari. Hell, his hikari was him. It was like self-murder, with only one of you dying. Bakura paced the room restlessly, his pants also on the floor, reeking death.

"And all the while I thought I was in his head," he murmured.

Domino Hospital- (Am I running around too much? Geh. SEL: Yup!)

Yami felt him. In this room. The only thing he heard was his voice, the pumping of his heart, his shallow breaths. Everything about him made the pharaoh want to rip him to shreds. His anger rose. Every time he tried to grab him his arm refused to move. 'I'll wring your stupid neck, you bastard,' he thought hatefully. 'I'll kill you.'

_'And you will.'_

Anger surged from the depths of his soul. A flaming hatred welled up in his chest. The very air seemed to feel his untainted rage and (SEL: FINISH YOUR SENTENCES! RoS: I can't afford a cheaper editor than this. :sigh:) it reacted. The whole room turned into a whirling tornado.

He heard them screaming. Begging him to stop. A slashing sound, a mournful wail. Silence.

Seto shielded his eyes. The crimson light blinded him, a second glaringsun. His heart skipped a beat as a screech filled the atmosphere. Inhuman. He couldn't describe the pain concentrated in that scream. Like a child, lost in the dark. Hopeless. He hugged his brother closer to him. He knew mokuba was calling for him, but all he could hear was that thing.

And it was gone.

Like that, the world resumed and it was all like a dream. Yami was still in the bed, the monitor blipped and the series of machines hummed quite like they always did.

"What was that?" Anzu asked.

Jounouchi looked horrified. "Did you hear it?" he mumbled.

Honda glanced at his long-time friend. "Hear what, Jou?"

"The screams."

To be Continued-

A/N: Hah! I bet you thought he'd wake up didn't you! Well, he will. Thanks so much to all you wonderful reviewers! (Three of them, but whatever.) I will update soon! Promise!


	3. Of Bandits and Kings

**into Darkness**

**Teaser Chapter III: **Of Bandits and Kings

Author's Note: In no way taken from the 'Bandits and Kings' DVD for Yu Yu Hakusho. Because I promised I had to do this, I did. It's short and a bit hacked up but my FMA fics _demand_ attention. A HUGE thank you to all who reviewed, you warmed my heart. Thanks so much for them! Please continue to leave reviews if you can spare some time.

Call this a teaser for now.

* * *

Rishid closed his eyes and held to the seat tightly. He hated planes. Oh Ra, why? It had to be a plane. Not a boat, or a car, even a flying carpet would have done, but gods, it had to be a plane. He looked over to Marik, who looked so calm. As indifferent as if he were sitting in a chair, safe on the ground and not a flying metal death trap. He was a very down-to-earth person, Rishid, he was generally smarter than this. But this was the fastest way to get to Japan, what could he do? Five hours of pure torture while his brother could sit and read. Or maybe watch a movie. 

But Marik was far from at ease. Under his carry-on, his hands wrung in despair. How was Isis? Would she be all right with him gone? And then the birth of the Dark King. _Fuck._ It just kept repeating in his head. Getting faster and faster until the mantra slurred together into a drunken song. What could he do now, sitting in the plane going down the run way? Maybe Rishid was right. Maybe they should have just driven. It would have taken some off his mind if only he'd been at the wheel of a car. He could turn back at any time, he could call the hospital, he could stop and have better food or he could keep going and going until he dropped dead from exhaustion. He could be caught in traffic and he could see the entire world before he was resigned to wait at the border of Japan. He could enjoy all the little things in life and go on postponing the inevitable.

Why did he try so hard, anyways? The tomb keeper looked out the window, watching the land shrink away. If the gods had a plan, if this was all fated to happen, why bother fighting against the tide of destiny? What could humans do, in the end. Did any of it really matter, whether or not they tried so hard? Were doctors and scientists wasting their time, would the world have 'advanced' so far if no one had done anything about it? History states otherwise, as does practically every human being on Earth, but yet those same people believed they were destined for something. That a life was born for a purpose.

Frowning, Marik tossed all the philosophical bullshit out the window and put on his earphones. Perhaps L'Arc en Ciel could cure the annoying arguments and doubts that plagued his waking mind. Have of what he was muttering to himself about didn't make sense anyways.

Now what could Rishid do? Not even a bit of conversation and he left his carry-on that held his books and Marik's Game Boy in the upper compartment by accident. Not a single thing to take his mind off the ride. Marik even had the CD player. Standing up on a plane, that was worse than just sitting. He had to get to those wonderful manuscripts taken - with permission, of course - from the crypt's little library. Bah. This was Seth's doing. He took one of the peanut bags being passed by the stewardess and munched on the air plane food (which is always as bad as they say), trying to ignore the sick feeling he had while the plane balked and shuddered every few seconds. If Marik hadn't wanted the window seat, Rishid would have passed out fifteen times by now. And after they had to get on a small plane from Hong Kong.

_"Ate ni naranai chizuyakute shimaeba ii sa,"_

_"Uzumoreta shinjitsukono tenohira de tsukami torou."_

He hummed the upbeat tune to keep himself in high spirits. What else could Marik do, at this point? They were on a journey that eventually would lead them back to Japan. Everything was up in the air for now. Who knew if they were to stay afloat and arrive safely or crash and burn? That was Rishid's main concern, actually.

_#Please fasten your seat belts. The captain says we're in for a few minutes of turbulence.#_

"So early into the flight?" Marik wondered as he adjusted his seatbelt across his waist. "This is a bit odd, no, Rishid?"

The adoptive older brother nodded.

"You're not shaking, are you?"

Nod.

"It's not as bad as you think, really," he smirked. If it had been his darker half, he'd be jealous of the plane. He never caused as much terror in his brother's eyes as this nice piece of mechanical technology.

Nod.

He made a mental note to take more plane trips.

- Bakura's Residence-

"Come on, how long does it take before he breaks out of that vegetative state?" he growled. The albino paced his living apartment in mild distress. "What the hell could take him so long!"

How did the Pharaoh break so quickly, anyways? It must have taken something very shocking indeed. The Mutous were dead, however. That would account for something, he mused. Maybe that was what distressed him. Although legally, he _was_ Yuugi Mutou, his demeanor spoke for itself. I wonder what mad man tried to kill the two, he thought. It was a bit of random luck to have killed them, one after the other with forensics saying the grandpa died first. Apparently, only Anzu and Honda knew it happened, along with the police and doctors. Perhaps one of them would tell Kaiba, he _did_ own half the town.

Ah yes, young Seto. What a sweet boy. A hardened angel. Maybe now that he was free of that bothersome light he could take the brown-haired child in his arms and reap some benefits of the young soul. Of course, first he had to convince the pharaoh, but he could be such a naive fool. It wouldn't be hard to break into some files and find more about this abrupt killing and use it against the ruler. Be a puppet master, working from the shadows to gather the Millennium Items and dethrone Atem when he's lost his usefulness.

Although . . . Atem was not stupid. He may be sentimental and filled with raging emotions that could easily blind his reason but still he was no moron. How long before he realized it was all a jest for the thief's gain? They were on shaky grounds as it was. Now that they were even, what could he do?


End file.
